naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfram
Wolfram & Hart (W&H) is an "evil" international, interdimensional law firm. The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart are names of the ancient, powerful pure bred demons that founded the firm and maintained its influence and power. By Wolfram & Hart's employees, they are called the Senior Partners. Eventually they left the earthly deminsion but still hold control of Wolfram & Hart, using the firms like puppets to keep hold on their power on Earth. Management The NYC Branch has a colorfull recent history when it comes to management. The firm was run for years by a ruthless man named Stephen Crowley - a powerful warlock and necromancer, coming from the bloodline of historic figure Aleister Crowley. Stephen had a wife (Pandora), a daughter (Analise), and a son (Khalid/Kyle). The family were like royalty to Wolfram & Hart employees. Soon the family separated - thanks to Stephen's questionable ways (he had a history of killing family members for spells). But Khalid stayed, hoping to take over Stephen's CEO position. Khalid plotted a murder attempt and succeeded, using one of Wolfram & Harts magic experiments (named Cain) to deliver the final blow that would kill his father. However he was manipulated right beneathe his own scheme, and the firm was bought out from under by a long time rival Christo Bellini. Christo - chasing after business ventures elsewhere, handed the keys to a trusted - and powerful friend. Operations Who they Serve: Wolfram & Hart has offices all over the world. The firm serves unscrupulous clients, including stalkers, mobsters, murderers, corrupt politicians and higher ups, demons, vampires, and other monstrous individuals. These clients usually come to Wolfram & Hart to cover up some heinous act or crime in return for connections and financial resources. Wolfram & Hart also handles client disputes and demonic affairs. Human & Non-Human Resources: Because of the Senior Partners, employees are treated ruthlessly. The firm conducts a routine sweep of employees, using telepaths to determine each employee's loyalty to the firm. If they are deemed a traitor, they are executed on the spot. Employees may be executed due to poor performance. Every 75 years, a Senior Partner comes in corporeal form to evaluate the employees in what is called "The Review." Punishments are brutal and employees often go through mystical means to prepare themselves (offering sacrifices, etc) and to appear in the Partner's good graces. Some employees have mystical contracts that extend after death, allowing them to live on as ghosts to do the bidding of the Senior Partners. Many employees are non-human, so the offices do as much as the can to accommedate vampires and demons, including special catering, blood being kept "on tap," windows made of special glass to prevent sunlight from affecting vampires , etc. Note that the above is the norm for all Wolfram & Hart firms around the world, however when Angel took over the LA offices (as explained below), the LA branch followed different policies that were more humane. The NYC Branch, however, operates in its normal evil way. Angel & The Great Revelation Angel, an animinus vampire with a soul (very rare), took over the LA branch of the law firm as CEO as a n attempt to defeat the evil from the inside out. Angel and his team found it a difficult task, as they tried to prevent themselves from being corrupted as well. In the end, Angel set in motion a plan to destroy the Circle of the Black Thorn, a secret council of demons that serve as the Senior Partner's earthly representation. His plan succeeds, but as retailiation the Senior Partners unleash "hell" (literally) on LA. Vampires, demons, and other creatures raged war on Angel, his team, and LA. Luckily resources were drawn in from all over the world, as the public was made aware of the creatures that go "bump in the night," causing The Great Revelation . LA was eventually stabilized but uninhabitable. NYC Branch The NYC branch of Wolfram & Hart is a magic-centric branch, and was led for a long time by warlock necromancer Stephen Crowley and his family, ancestors of Aleister Crowley. Stephen Crowley - CEO. Sacrificed his stepdaughter for a magic ritual. Currently: Deceased. Pandora Crowley - Powerful wiccan - sells rare magic relics. Currently: MIA. Analise Talibah Claire Crowley - Powerful rising 27- year old wiccan. Currently: Followed her desires to travel and is manager of the magic department of a Paris Wolfram & Hart branch. Khalid Tobias Ezra Crowley - 25 year old Solemus vampire. Has always been an outcast in the family. Currently: Locked in a contract as head of Special Projects. Khalid plotted the destruction of Stephen Crowley with Cain delivering the fatal blow. However, in all his attempts at deceit, long rival of Wolfram & Hart Christo Bellini ended up buying more than half of the company. He handed off the company to one of his closest partners. Departments, Divisions & Sections *'Magic Department' (world renowned in the NYC branch due the the history, malevolent witches control this department and help with magic-assisted security, weapons, contracts, demonic rituals and other such projects) * Real Estate (often providing the firm with resources for expansion, spaces for underground sponserships, etc) *'Entertainment' ( holding the firm's influence in media affairs, Wolfram & Hart works with many celebrities to sponser concerts, shows, and movies) *'Science' (the Science team works to produce cutting edge work in demonic biological breakthroughs, mystical and chemical weaponry, devices, and technology. It is said that the scientists that discovered Tru Blood in Japan worked for Wolfram & Hart) *'Research & Intellegence' (this department uses the resources that are typically used in the Watcher 's Council. They work on archiving, researching and documenting anything of a supernatural realm, which has created the largest database in the world. People in this department investigate anything from wiccan practices, to historical supernatural phenomenon.) *'Interment Acquisitions' (in otherwords, grave robbery) *'Special Projects' (Led by Khalid Crowely. The firm holds a wide range of projects that requires particular care. Some included: Stealing 95% of a fundraiser's earnings, assassinations, and keeping tabs on any individuals that may be a threat or beneficial to the Senior Partners) *'Special Ops Team' (trained to go on dangerous missions) The White Room The White Room is an interdimensional space where employees of Wolfram & Hart can speak to the Senior Partners through an intermediary. It is the most direct form of communication with the senior partners that can be achieved on a consistent basis. Though contact with the Partners must not be taken lightly - it cannot be used for convenient, petty, or personal issues. It is why only higher up employees have access to this room. The employee can access the room by pressing a sequence of numbers on a Wolfram & Hart elevator panel. A large red button will mystically appear and once that is pressed, the employee will be teleported to the room via a blinding white light. The room itself is, of course, completely white, seemingly having no end and no beginning. The intermediary will appear in a form catered to the employee. It has been seen as a little girl, a panther, and the employee themselves. Gallery Related Pages Angel Canon The Great Revelation Category:Organizations Category:The World Category:Browse Category:Locations